dat boi and friends
by crazyfacedcat
Summary: the adventures of dat boi and his fellow memes WARNING: LOTS of cursing
1. poor pepe

it was very late in the night and dat boi was just chillin on his computer. he was checking up on tumblr, twitter, instagram and just meme news in general but most of it was just about him so it wasn't that interesting. he looked at the clock in the corner of his computer. "OH SHIT WADDUP!" he said. it was almost 5 am, this was a bit too late even for a great meme like himself. 'i better go to sleep now' he thought to himself. JUST THEN SOMEONE KNOCKED AT THE DOOR! "OH SHIT WADDUP! who da fuck would be here at this time?!" dat boi said getting up from his desk, he rolled over to the door and opened it to see spongegar pepe and doge. spongegar went into his normal stance when dat boi opened the door, pepe did nothing. "wow" doge said. "OH SHIT WADDUP why did you bring that?..wait why are you guy even here?" dat boi looked at doge. "wow such mean" doge said. "it is true, you are a relic..." spongegar said "pepe such relic doe" doge replied. "yeah but pepe is like jesus...he just keeps coming back..." dat boi said. "...fuck you..." doge said. "WELL OH SHIT WADDUP FUCK YOU TOO!" dat boi said rolling closer to doge. pepe didn't really say much, he was still salty that he wasn't the top meme no more. "so why da fuck are you guys here?" dat boi asked again. "...we got hella bored" spongegar said. "so you come to my house at 5 am? why not go talk to nyan cats? poor meme hasn't seen the light of day for fucking ever" dat boi said. "cus nyan cat's song is so FUCKING annoying!" spongegar yelled. "WOW! WHAT THE MANY FUCK MAN? NYAN CAT SUCH BETTER THAN YOU MEMES!" doge yelled. "OH SHIT WADDUP! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" dat boi yelled. the 3 memes stopped and looked at dat boi, dat boi sighted "what about mr krabs?" dat boi asked. "he's losing his shit at a twenty one pilots concert right now" spongegar replied. "OH SHIT WADDUP of cores" dat boi said. "UGGGGGHHHHH FUCK THIS SHIT!" pepe said as he pushed dat boi aside and went inside. "OH SHIT WADDUP PEPE?" dat boi yelled, all the memes stepped inside to see what pepe was doing. pepe sat at dat boi's desk and got on his computer it was all ready on the site pepe wanted it on...tumblr... "DO YOU SEE THIS SHIT?!" pepe said as he showed the memes the page, it was on #meme and it was just full of dat boi...no pepe in site, all the memes frowned as they watched pepe start to cry. "such ok...we all die someday...wow" doge said as he walked over to pepe and placed a paw on his shoulder. "NO! IT IS NOT OK! I WAS THE BEST I WAS THE FACE OF MEMES! WHEN PEOPLE THOUGHT MEMES THEY THOUGHT OF ME!...now they think dat boi..." pepe said through tears. "...it's true" spongegar said. "dear fucking god you're savage..." dat boi said. "well...i am a cave man..." spongegar replied. "...OH SHIT WADDUP" dat boi said. "a-and people always say i should die, and i'm like 'you can't drown your memes they know how to swim' than i realize i don't know how to swim even tho i'm a frog and i probally should know how to swim...BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" pepe said still sobbing, doge continued to comfort pepe, while spongegar and dat boi didn't really know what to do. "hey" said some meme "AHHH" all the memes screamed in surprise when they turned around to see...LONG CAT "OH SHIT WADDUP WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DA FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?" dat boi asked. "...you left the door open..." the tall as fuck cat said. "yeah, dumb fuck" spongegar said "LONG CAT!" doge said as he ran over to hug long cat, the cat lowered himself to hug the fellow dead meme. "so what you doin hanging out with these fuck faces?" long cat asked. "hey?!" spongegar said. "what the fuck?" pepe said. "oh sorry...you pepe are not a fuck face...i was referring to dat wannabe and spongegarbage" long cat said "OH SHIT WADDUP what the fuck? bitch you are like the deadest meme, no one likes you. even when you were new no one gave a fuck" dat boi said. "ok yeah whatever. so why are you with these tit-tards?" long cats asked doge. "...i was such bored" doge answered. "oh and these are the only memes you could think of to hang out with?" long cat asked. "all memes much busy..." doge said sadly. "OH FUCKING REALLY?...bitch you got a phone?" long cat asked dat boi."yeah" dat boi said giving long cat his iphone, long cat called some meme. "hello this is dog" the meme answered the phone, you could hear music in the background. "what? where the fuck are you?" long cat asked the dog. "dog is at twenty one pilots concert with mr krabs and the bread cats!" dog said. "OH SHIT WADDUP wait...why the fuck is there a concert right now? it's like fucking 6 am?" dat boi said. "cus..." spongegar placed a hand on dat boi's shoulder. "...it's always concert time on meme street..." spongegar said.

a/n: i'll be continuing this, i want to make it kinda a long story just about the every day life of the memes we all know and (sort of) love. more memes will join in on the adventure as time goes on. but yeah hope you liked this, it really shows how meaningless my life would be without memes~


	2. gas station

"wow, we should go to the concert!" doge said happily. "OH SHIT WADDUP YEAH" dat boi said. "what? no! we are going to have a battle!" long cat said. "OH SHIT WADDUP?" dat boi said surprised. "are you scared?" long cat asked and grew taller. "i'm the top meme, why would i be scared of you? you died a long long time ago long cat...i don't think it is necessary for me to kill you again." dat boi turned around and rolled closer to pepe and spongegar. "...fine. doge let's go!" long cat demanded. "ok, wow" doge and long cat walked out the door, not closing it behind them. dat boi yawned. "OH SHIT WADDUP holy shit is it almost 8 am!" dat boi yelled."well we best get going than" pepe said as he stud up from the desk chair. "oh fuck no, we should just keep hanging out!" spongegar said. "nah i think we should just go home" pepe replied. "OH SHIT WADDUP i'm gonna go down to the gas station right now, you guys can come if you want or stay here...whatever" dat boi said. "we'll go with you!" spongegar said happily. "by 'we'll' i hope you mean you'll cus i'm not coming" pepe said. "so OH SHIT WADDUP are you going to do than?" dat boi asked. "...what do you mean?" pepe said. "what are you going to do if you don't go with us? it's not like the old days where memes were bless to just see you. so what are you going to go do?" dat boi said. "...fine i'll go with you" pepe, dat boi, and spongegar made they're way to the gas station, when they walked in they saw squidward dabbing to the really fucking generic music. "hey squidward" dat boi said. "hi" squidward said wile still dabbing non stop. dat boi got a gatorade and some skittles, pepe just got a cup of ramen and spongegar got a fuck ton of chocolate. the 3 memes made they're way to the check out area, and to they're surprise they saw hello this is dog. "hello this is d-" dog was cut off by dat boi. "OH SHIT WADDUP i didn't know you worked here?" dat boi said. "oh fuck yeah dog works here!" dog replied. "so how was the twenty one pilots concert?" dat boi asked as he put the snacks and stuff on the counter. "rad af" dog replied as he scanned the stuff. "cool" "why didn't you come?" dog asked. "OH SHIT WADDUP me, pepe and spongegar were dealing with long cat and they're bull shit" dat boi said. "oh that sucks...that will be 20 money dollars" dog put the stuff in some bag. "OH SHIT WADDUP...actually that's not that bad" dat boi looked to see how much money dollars he had...than he realized he couldn't even lower his arms at all, and even if he could he had no money dollars on him. dat boi turned to pepe. "you got any fucking money dollars?" dat boi asked. "what? why the fuck are you fucking asking me for money dollars? you're the top meme, you rich as hell?" pepe said. "yeah but i don't have any money dollars on me..." dat boi said. the 2 memes turned to spongegar. "lol yeah no fuck you guys" spongegar said. "GOD DAMN IT HOLD ON!" pepe stormed out the doors, he was gone for a few minutes. while he was gone dat boi and spongegar just watch squidward dab to the shitty music. after about 5 minutes pepe came back, his eye was twitching and he seemed more pissed off than usual, but he had the money dollars. "OH SHIT WADDUP what did you do?" dat boi asked. "don't fucking worry about it..." pepe said. dat boi always wondered what pepe did for many now a days...dat boi heard a roomer about something but wasn't sure if it was true...but anyways, pepe payed for the stuff and dog handed them the bags, they left and went back to dat boi's place. when they walked in to dat boi's house they saw a meme sitting on the couch. "...tubbs?" spongegar asked. "oh, hey" tubbs said. "OH SHIT WADDUP tubbs?" dat boi said. "not much just chillin, what about you memes?" tubbs asked. "we just got some stuff from the store" spongegar replied. "so...um, why are you here? and how did you get in my house?" dat boi asked. "oh that guy let me in" tubbs pointed at a old guy who was making burgers in the kitchen. "PAPAW!" spongegar yelled. "OH SHIT WADDUP IT'S PAPAW FUCK YEAH!" dat boi yelled as he and spongegar ran into the kitchen with papaw, papaw was making tons of burgers for all the memes.


	3. krumping marge

dat boi and spongegar helped papaw make the burgers. pepe sat on the couch with tubbs. "...hey" tubbs said. pepe slowly looked at tubbs, than looked back at the wall. "umm...so that papaw guy...he seems pretty cool...a lot cooler than you..." tubbs said. pepe slowly looked at tubbs again but this time he was more mad than just upset, pepe slowly raised a fist, than raised 1 finger while keeping the rest down... "...oh...t-that um...i'm gonna go" tubbs rolled off the couch and rolled into the kitchen with dat boi, spongegar and papaw. "OH SHIT WADDUP TUBBS, i thought you were chilling with pepe?" dat boi said. "yeah i was but he's a fucking asshole" tubbs replied. "well yeah, he's fucking pepe, and pepe is a asshole" spongegar said. "anyways, what are you guys doing?" tubbs asked "OH SHIT WADDUP we are making fucking burgers!" dat boi said. "cool...can i have 1?" tubbs asked. "oh fuck yeah" spongegar said as he grabbed a burger and gave it to tubbs, tubbs ate it. "thanks" tubbs said. "yeah np" spongegar said. suddenly a blue haired meme walked thru the door. pepe, spongegar, dat boi, tubbs and papaw looked at the meme. "OH SHIT WADDUP WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" dat boi asked. "who the fuck are you?" the blue haired meme asked."i asked you first!" said dat boi. "i asked you second!" the meme replied. "deer god these references are so fucking forced..." tubbs said. "OH SHIT WADDUP SHUT THE FUCK UP" dat boi said. "...well if you haven't heard...i'm the new meme in town. name's marge, krumping marge" she said. "um...ok? so why the fuck are you at my fucking house?" dat boi asked. "i just thought i would drop by and say hi to my fellow memes" marge said. "well... ok" dat boi replied. "krumping marge do you want a burger?" papaw asked. "yeah sure!" she replied. papaw grabbed a burger and thru it to marge like a bad ass and marge cot it, also like a bad ass. dat boi reached for a burger, but was surprised when he felt spongegar's hand on his own. dat boi and spongegar froze as they slowly looked at each other and blushed a little. "...i...i um" dat boi pulled his hand away. "s-sorry..." spongegar said. dat boi turned around and rolled away. spongegar just stood there not knowing what the fuck he should do. 'should i go talk to him?' spongegar though to himself. "hey" a meme said to spongegar, spongegar suddenly snaped out of his thought and looked at the meme laying on the floor in front of him. "uh, you alright man?" the meme asked. "oh, uh...y-yeah i'm uh...just thinking about stuff..." spongegar replied to the fat cat on the floor. "um, i saw what happened..." tubbs said, spongegar looked at him confused. "with dat boi...if you want to talk about it, feel free to come to me" tubbs told him. "...oh, thanks" spongegar smiled at tubbs. "yeah np man" tubbs then went back to eating burgers. spongegar thought about it a bit more and decided he should go talk to dat boi, he walked over to dat boi who was by the couch. "...h-" spongegar was cut off... "HOLY FUCKING SHIT OH MY FUCKING GOD GUYS! THERE IS A FUCKING SNORLAX OUT SIDE!" pepe yelled while looking at his phone. "OH SHIT WADDUP" dat boi yelled. pepe, dat boi, marge, and papaw ran out the door with they're phones to try and catch the pokemon. "WHAT THE FUCK!" spongegar yelled as the memes literally ran him over as they rushed out the door. spongegar slowly stood up from the ground and walked out the door to see what the fuss was about. all the memes were looking at they're phones. spongegar sighed. "whatever" he said as he walked back inside, dat boi heard spongegar sigh. "WADDUP!" he yelled rolling up to spongegar, spongegar went into his normal stance. "huh?" spongegar said. "um...let's go over here" dat boi said as he grabbed spongegar's hand and took him inside and went into the hallway, away from the other memes. "so...about earlier..." dat boi started. "yeaaaaaahh..." spongegar said. "listen...umm...i think it is best if we just forget that happened...relationships in the meme place don't go well..." dat boi said. spongegar just looked at the ground, it was obvious he was sad about this news. "i-i'm sorry spongegar but...it has to be like this..." dat boi said. "OH BITCH GUESS WHO GOT A PONYTA!" papaw yelled. dat boi looked at spongegar one more time, before turning and rolling away. "hey dat boi what the fuck happened? why did you leave?" marge asked. "oh i just had to check on something" he lied. "oh ok" marge replied.

a/n: idk if i'll continue this...not that many people are reading it, if enough people ask for me to continue it i will, but for now i don't think i'll be adding to this story.


End file.
